A significant problem encountered during the administration of intravenous solutions to patients in hospitals, particularly over extended periods of time, is leakage of the intravenous fluid from the vein into which it is introduced. This leakage usually results from internal laceration of the vein by an indwelling catheter or butterfly needle having a sharp tip. Subsequent leakage of solution and soft tissue damage can become a major problem if the drug being introduced into the vein is a local irritant or soft tissue vesicant.
Sharp-tipped steel scalp-vein or "butterfly" needles having flexible wings which can be taped in position on the skin of a patient are commonly used for continuous subcutaneous and intravenous medication delivery. For subcutaneous infusions, the sharp tip of the needle can cause prolonged local irritation and pain which is compounded by the possibly irritant nature of the drug to hinder proper drug absorption.